The present invention relates to cable clamps, in particular for use with electrical cables of the type generally used in electrical distribution networks.
In such networks it is known that ends of cables require connection in such a way as to provide a sound mechanical and electrical link between a cable and an external bar or plate, or alternately between two or more cables. Cables used in power distribution networks typically have stranded or solid cores of copper or aluminum and are generally of relatively large diameter and relatively difficult to work with.
It is also known to provide cable clamps which can be used to terminate a cable, for example to a bus bar, comprising a male jaw having a tail and an integral part-cylindrical head, and a female jaw having a tail and an integral yoke which defines a part-cylindrical socket. The head of the male jaw is received in the socket to permit relative pivotal movement between the jaws. A cable receiving opening extends diametrically through the head, and a cable receiving opening extends radially through the yoke. These openings are aligned in an open pivotal position of the jaws to permit insertion of the cable therethrough and substantially misaligned in a closed pivotal position of the jaws to clamp the cable. The tails are clamped together to hold the jaws in the closed position.
Cable clamps of this form are shown in Cornell U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,068, 4,479,694, 4,548,462 and 4,898,551 as well as in recently filed UK applications.